The Gladiator and I
by masterkon
Summary: She believes men are arrogant bastards. He believes women are concubines. She believes in love. He believes in life. What happens when rebellion meets arrogance? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Something to point out: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! Yet writing about him is somewhat intriguing.

* * *

**THE GLADIATOR AND I**

Freedom…it was never given to me. I was always restrained, as if my whole life was already planned. This engagement was arranged by father. Mother had no say in the matter. She was only a woman and women were to only bear children. We were forced to accept the fact that we would spend our lives satisfying these inhumane pigs who called themselves men, let alone humans. Therefore, I greatly disapprove of this engagement, knowing that I would only live to please an animal. I would have to spend the rest of my life never knowing what a man truly is.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I watched silently as the boring road continued to move. Faint noises of horses trotting surrounded my ears. Luminous diamonds were slowly beginning to cover the giant quilt-like sky that seemed to stretch on forever.

"We are almost there, your highness."

Nodding in approval, I peered out the window feeling the cool wind hit my face. I noticed the lonely castle standing alone in the midst of the mountain and instantly received a chill down my spine. Silver sparkles started falling from the sky to match the thunder which isolated the tall, dark palace. _Was my father really that desperate to get rid of me or was this all part of his plan to satisfy his hunger for land and property._

I tried to relax as the carriage came to a halt. I was not scared. I was terrified. But I had to conceal my fear. The most important rule for a woman: she must never hesitate or show any sign of weakness. A woman must show poise to distinguish herself from the cold inelegance male.

The carriage door was opened by a tall, dark stranger.

"I'm afraid Master Kouga is unavailable," he commented in a low voice.

I remained silent as he took my hand and guided me to the doors of hell. A mute scream left my mouth. Something malevolent was emancipating from the mansion and I could feel the presence of a controlling force. I was having second thoughts while we began entering and as I looked back I noticed that the driver had left me to rot in this prison. Bastard.

The palace was dull as I had expected. It was all a disgusting reflection of its appearance on the outside.

"Follow me," he ordered coldly.

I remained silent and obeyed. He led me up the stairs and down a dark hallway. I could feel the fires of Satan spreading across the hideous walls. The tall man stopped somewhat indicating that we had reached our destination. He opened the tall door which screeched in protest, signaling that the room had not been used for quite a while.

"Someone will assist you shortly," the man said, placing my things on the floor.

I never asked for his name, frankly because I figured that he would have never given it to me. I walked around the enormous room and finally decided to sit on the hard, uncomfortable bed. I had never seen this Kouga who people speak so fondly of and had no interest in meeting him what so ever.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door open from behind me. A young lady entered the room and I presumed it was that "someone" who would supposedly "assist" me.

"Your Highness," she said while bowing. She gently laid a tray on the table.

"The cook has prepared something for you, seeing that you had a long journey," she commented.

"I'm not hungry," I replied stubbornly.

"Well I shall leave it just in case."

"That is not necessary."

She ignored me and began unpacking my things. I stared at her with curiosity.

"What is your name?"

"Sango, Your Highness."

"Sango," I echoed. "When will your master return?"

"I believe His Majesty shall return this evening. You shall have the pleasure of dining with him, Your Highness."

What is so pleasurable about having to dine with a selfish pig. Having to see him inhale his food, while pretending to be interested in politics was not an evening I was looking forward to.

I smirked. "And if I choose not to."

"If I may be too bold Your Highness, I'm not sure you have a choice."

I remained silent as she finished unpacking all my belongings. Sango finally gave up on the tray and withdrew it, leaving me alone to ponder and continue thinking about this Kouga person. Clearly I did not need to meet him to understand his character. Men are pathetic bastards who feel they have the power to rule over women and they astonishingly believe they know everything. All _I_ knew was that he would not have the pleasure of dining with_ me_ tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I do not remember when I fell asleep, but it seems I did for I awoke to a loud noise. Could it be that _he_ has returned? My question was answered instantly as someone began knocking at my door. I suspected it was Sango so I did not answer, knowing she would come in anyway…I was right.

"Your Highness?"

I looked up at her, still not saying a word.

"Dinner is served."

"I am not hungry," I stated.

"You have not eaten anything, Your Highness. Surely you must be starving."

"I will not repeat myself, Sango."

"But my Lord has been waiting patiently for you," she replied.

"Then tell your_ Master_ he will have to dine alone."

"But-"

I turned to stare at her coldly and she did not dare finish her sentence.

"As you wish, Your Highness," she bowed and gently closed the door.

As I sat on the disgusting bed, I heard a loud crash. _My, that was fast._ Piercing footsteps were marching towards my room followed by a banging at the door. It was Kouga. _Things were getting interesting. Did he really think that his stupid threats would force me to dine with him? He was sadly mistaken. _

He continued pounding on the door vigorously.

"Do you intend on breaking the door?" I daringly asked, smirking.

The pounding stopped and the door opened. The battle had begun and he was standing in my arena.

"It was always open," I said pretending to be interested in my fingers.

"Why are you not joining me for dinner?" he asked in a rough voice.

"I thought it was quite obvious," I remarked, turning to face him. _I had to admit it…he was very good looking. His long, silky black hair brought out his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Yet looks were not everything, at least not for me. It was usually the good looking ones who believed in "divine right". What a pity. _

"I have been waiting for your arrival and-"

"You have been waiting for my arrival?" I interrupted. "If you had been waiting for me, it would have been you welcoming me into your home. Seeing that you were not even present during my arrival, you were not waiting patiently for me as you claim. Hence I do not _need_ to join you to anything."

He raised an eyebrow and stared into my eyes. _How sexy, unfortunately for him I was a woman with brains. _

"You wish to stay in this room?" he asked.

"I wish for nothing. I am merely clearing up your false claims and stating my rights."

"Stating your rights?"

He was beginning to lose his temper. Perfect.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"You will not have those rights for long Kagome. Once you are mine you shall be tamed and you will learn your place whether you like it or not. You will be locked in this room until you decide to join me for dinner," he said slamming the door.

I heard him lock it and walk angrily down the hall. How pathetic. Locking me in a door is not going to quiet me down. It is only going to make me want to rebel even more.

I threw my head back on the pillow and began to think. Unfortunately, Kouga happened to be right. Once I was his, he would try to tame me. I could not let that happen. This only meant I had to escape. It was not going to be easy, after all he was royalty and his house would obviously be filled with security guards. Yet, it could be done.

I only packed what was necessary, which was not a lot. I knotted the bed sheets together and used them as rope, tying one end to the foot of the bed while throwing the other end out the window. _Tamed my ass. _

As I grabbed the sheet and began glding down, I heard the door of my room open.

"Kagome I wanted to apologize."

It sounded like Kouga.

_Shit._

I picked up my pace and glided down ever so smoothly. That is, until I ran out of the rope I had created.

"Kagome?"

He walked towards the window following the sheets, and looked down at me. His eyes clashed with mine.

"KAGOME!!!" he screamed, while pulling the rope.

Now what? I was still pretty high off of the ground, but I could not possibly go back up there and marry that idiot. My mind was not thinking clearly at the moment and before I knew it, my trembling hands had already let go of the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The ground did not welcome me, though I could not blame it for it was an unexpected encounter. I was injured but that was not going to stop me from escaping this prison. Rebellion had contaminated my body and there was no cure. I did not know where I was going to go, but the fact that I was clueless gave me a rush of excitement.

I looked up at the pathetic man who kept yelling my name desperately.

_Goodbye Kouga._

As I turned to walk away,I heard the marching of men and figured it was Kouga's security. Damn it. How was I to pass through his security?

_Run._

It was all I could think of. It was the only thing that processed through my head. So I did. My leg moved in front of the other and visa versa with vigorous speed. I did not dare look back, I just kept moving. My heart was pounding thinking for sure that the big masculine men would reach me, but they never did. Yet that did not stop me. Nothing could stop me at that point.

My lungs grew heavy and it became difficult to breathe. But I could not stop. My legs were no longer connected to my brain and they disobeyed me when I commanded them to stop. They wanted to reach someplace safe, someplace far away where I could not be found. But they had to understand that I could not keep up anymore. So, I collapsed. I did not know where I was and frankly I did not care. I was exhausted.

I did not want to wake up but I did. I knew that I could not stay here, for I would not survive on my own. I had to find a village, fast. I began walking imagining myself back at my home. Hours passed and I could feel the heated sun burn my skin. I noticed that vultures were following me, waiting for me to collapse so they could devour my flesh. I could feel insects crawling on me, penetrating my skin with their small teeth. The thick air threw dust at my already filthy clothes and face. I was starving and my throat was terribly dry. I had a feeling I would not last longer but that did not stop me from moving.

My prayers were answered. As I continued to walk I noticed ahead of me a village. I was overcome with joy and immediately ran towards it.

I was not really welcomed but then again I would feel weird welcoming a strange person with torn clothing into my home. As I walked around I was beginning to get strange looks from older men, but I paid no mind. I only came for food then I would be off again. I had little money and was able to buy a ball or rice and bottle of water which I devoured and inhaled in a minute. As I stood up, three men at the corner began whistling at me.

"Come here baby and I promise ya won't regret it."

"Ugh, disgusting," I scoffed.

"What was that?" asked one of them.

"I do not have time for you people," I merely stated.

"You people? What's the matta toots? Afraid we'll play to rough?"

I turned around and began to walk away. I could not waste time with these stupid idiots.

"Ey Hunny! What? Ya too good for us or somethin'?" he walked behind me and pulled my arm, forcing me to look at him. He was not an attractive person. His eyes were dark and dead and his skin was pale white. His dry, black hair covered parts of his face. You could tell he was the leader of the three.

"Let go of me, you," I demanded.

"The name's Naraku baby."

I only pushed against him in response.

"Ya know what we do to pretty lil' things like you, sweetie?"

I did not want to know.

"We sell 'em."

"You can not sell me," I claimed.

He only smirked and responded, "Wanna bet."

And before I knew it, I was out cold. Something had hit me on the back of my head and then it was dark. I had fallen into a deep, dark slumber.

I was awaken by water splashed onto me. I gasped and spit the water that had fallen in my mouth. _How long have I been out?_

"Get up," demanded a cold voice.

I looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a woman. She had long black hair that matched her eyes, followed with pale skin. I could not deny her beauty, and yet her face looked rather familiar.

"I said get up," she yelled.

I obeyed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Silence," she said, slapping me hard.

I brought my hand up to me face, which was stinging in pain.

"You wanna know where you are?" she asked.

I only stared at her, afraid to answer.

She smirked viciously, "You're at a whorehouse baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know i DO NOT own Inuyasha!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Time had frozen still. I could not believe it. Only moments ago I had been living like royalty and now, I had been sold to a whorehouse. It could not be possible. I stared at her in disbelief, hoping that this was just something _Kouga_ had planned for revenge. Yet something told me it was not.

The woman grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. Her dead eyes brightened as she took amusement from my questioning face.

Her head lowered towards mine. "Don't believe it hunny?"

I could feel her breath on my lips as she spoke, "Let me prove it."

I did not understand what was happening. _Was she really trying to kiss me?_ I tried pushing my head back but her hands held me in place. Just as her lips were about to touch mine a voice hidden in the darkness spoke. She appeared from the shadows but I could not see her clearly.

"Leave her alone Kikyo."

_Kikyo?_

She chuckled, "I was only screwin' with her." She stared into my eyes coldly and whispered, "Ya ain't my type anyway."

She turned sharply and stopped in front of the woman before speaking, "She won't make ya any money, Kaede."

The woman ignored her comment and walked towards me. I could feel her eyes stabbing into me while she inspected my body. I took the time to examine her as well. She was old proven by her long white hair. Her face had resulted from the years that had past and the black patch she wore over her eye made her skin seem whiter.

"What's you're name, child," she asked.

I did not want to answer but I felt I had no choice. I was going to have to cooperate for now.

"Kagome."

She paused and thought about it, as if my name was not meant for me, as if my name had to be approved just as my body.

"Kagome," she repeated, finally agreeing to the name.

"Ye are filthy," she said, turning to Kikyo. "Take her. Once she is presentable bring her back to me." And with that she had disappeared once again.

Kikyo smirked, "Come."

I followed her into what seemed to be her room. It was dirty and unorganized, matching her personality.

Her hand snaked my neck, "Don't touch anything."

How could I? What would I _want_ to touch? I did not know where her belongings had been.

I turned my head, escaping her grasp. She chuckled and left her room, leaving me alone. I walked around to keep myself interested and came across what seemed to be a desk. She had many things scatter everywhere, mostly letters. Yet only one letter, more like one word, captured my gaze.

_Dog-Demon?_

I heard Kikyo's footsteps and returned to where I had been standing. She walked in the room with two buckets of water and poured them into what she believed was a tub. To me, it was just an enormous bucket.

"Get in."

'No thank you' would have been appropriate, but I just chose not to answer.

"Ya wanna play?" she said. She grabbed my clothes and tore them off. The air came in contact with my warm skin and my hands instinctively wrapped around my body. She forced me into the bucket and I immediately stood up.

"It is freezing."

"What do ya think this is a palace," she snarled, while pushing me back in and pouring cold water on top of my head.

"I can do it myself, thank you," I remarked, hoping she would comprehend that I wanted to be alone.

I could tell she understood what I meant, but she decided to have some fun.

"Can ya now?"

She poured oils onto her hand and began massaging my head.

"Don't it feel good," she smirked while pulling my hair.

I merely whimpered and took hold of her hand. She chuckled and shook my hands off, pouring water over my head.

"Stand up," she said while applying more oils to her hands.

I obeyed, not knowing what she was trying to do.

Her hands immediately attached to my body, rubbing them up and down, making sure that each inch of my body was covered. To me it felt uncomfortable but to her it seemed amusing and pleasurable. Her hands raked slowly down my thighs and back up, meeting together at my stomach, only to be parted again by my breasts.

I jerked away.

"Stop it," I ordered.

She poured water over me until all the oils had been rinsed out then she remarked, "You're gonna have to get used to people touchin' ya. That body of yours no longer belongs to ya, it belongs to the people who got money."

She laughed and threw clothes at me, "Now get changed."

Once I was done she signaled me to follow her. We walked into a plain room which was filled with old furniture.

"Her she is."

Kaede turned and inspected me once again.

She nodded in approval, "Kagome ye do know why ye are here, do ye not?"

"Of course not," I replied. I obviously had no clue why I had been sold here.

"Such temper," Kikyo scoffed.

"Ye are here to make me money."

"Why should I make money for you," I claimed. I do not make money for anyone, what makes this old woman believe that I will make money for her.

"Ye make enough money for me and ye will get your freedom."

I only stared at her. She was suggesting on giving me my freedom if I made money. So technically I would steal money from the 'paying customers.'

"I believe the demons will be fighting tomorrow in the arena. Ye will begin there."

"Begin what?" I asked.

"Your job. Ye must be known first."

Kikyo asked, "Will we see the demons fight?"

I noticed Kikyo's face had brightened and I remember reading that one word in her card. _What was it?_

"_We_ will see the demons fight ye, Kikyo, will not?"

"Why the hell not?"

_Ah, yes. Dog-demon. She wants to see this 'dog-demon'. _

"It is Kagome that needs to be known. Not ye."

She angrily marched out of the room and slammed the door.

"Do not mind her. She is just upset. Ye see, the great dog-demon will be fighting tomorrow."

"Who is this dog-demon?"

"His name is Inuyasha."


	5. Chapter 5

**INUYASHA COMES OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Inuyasha._

It rained that night. Hard. But that was not the reason why I could not sleep. It was that name. That dog-demon. I could not stop thinking about him. _What was so special about this dog-demon that Kikyo was so entranced with?_

It was probably the reason why I decided not to runaway that night. I could have. Yet, it was curiosity that forced me to stay. I wanted to know more about the common world. I wanted to live without regrets. I wanted to love without being forced. I wanted it all. For that same reason I felt that this name, Inuyasha, was the answer to my problems. Silly as it may be, you would not understand.

I heard Kikyo moan something in her sleep but I could not make out what it was. As I turned to look at her I noticed her face was sad and fragile. Come to think of it she never really told me how she got to be in this whore house. Then again I do not think she would have told me if I had asked.

_Wait a second._

I remembered.

_That letter._

Yes. That letter on her desk. The one I had seen earlier. The one the one addressed to that "dog-demon". Why had she written a letter to him? I needed to find out.

I stood up ever so carefully, hoping Kikyo would not wake up. I slowly walked around her and reached her desk quietly. The letter was not hard to find and I read in desperation. I could not understand the letter for it seemed it was written to someone intimate. That is when I realized…Kikyo and the dog-demon were in love. She spoke of running away with him and living together in the Western Lands. _But why was the letter not sent?_

Kikyo began to stir in her sleep signaling morning had approached. I put the letter down and ran back to where I had originally laid before, hoping that Kikyo had not noticed. I remained still and heard footsteps down the hall followed by Kaede's voice.

"Are ye awake?"

I only turned to face her. That was proof enough.

I felt something land on my lap. I looked down and saw what appeared to be a dress.

"Ye will wear this," she said leaving me alone with Kikyo.

I tried changing quickly not wanting to be tormented by Kikyo again, yet I could feel Kikyo's eyes stab me from behind. I did not understand why she was upset or jealous. I was not interested in taking Inuyasha away from her. It was not like I was going to fall in love with a pitiable bastard who thought that fame was an excellent way to get women in his bed. _I_ was a woman with dignity and pride, and would never allow anyone, especially this idiot, to deceive me. But I was not going to waste my time explaining _that_ to her. It was her own pitiful fault for believing such stupidity.

I passed Kikyo and walked out of the room, finding Kaede waiting patiently. She stared at me and nodded in approve.

"Come, child. It is time we left."

I had trouble concentrating on Kaede's lecture during the journey. She tried explaining that we did not please everyone, only the wealthy. Unfortunately for her, I kept thinking…more like discussing with myself. Part of me was telling me that this was my chance to escape. But reality slapped me hard. Where would I go? What would become of me? Besides I had never seen the real world before. This was somewhat new to me, an adventure if you please. I had always read these types of stories in books, where women were captured and saved by handsome gentlemen. The fact that there was no handsome gentleman who would save me was rather thrilling. In addition, I wanted to meet this Inuyasha.

"Do ye choose to sit there all day or will ye get down?"

My thoughts had isolated me that I had not noticed we had arrived. I got off and followed her. Never in my life had I seen so many people. The arena was surrounded by noise and there were three cages, each filled with lions. I sat down near Kaede, thinking it was stupid how people screamed for no apparent reason, but then again this was my first time out in the real world. Suddenly they quieted down. The lions' cages began to open and a voice spoke out of no where.

"Today we shall see who truly is the bravest. Bring out the gladiators."

A roar erupted from the crowd as a door opened and about ten gladiators, possibly more, ran towards the center of the arena. They were not well equipped for they only wore their armor and sword. From what I understood, these gladiators would have to kill the lions in order to continue to tomorrow's next round.

Immediately, four men were dead and the three lions were still standing, waiting malevolently for their next prey.

A stupid man separated himself from the group and one of the lions decided to take action. It ran with vigorous speed towards the gladiator, but the man would not move. My heart was pounding and I was sure everyone could hear it punch my ribcage. As the lion jumped to attack the gladiator was pushed out of the way and saved by one of its own men. The crowd cheered with excitement.

"Hanyou!"

"Hanyou!"

"Hanyou!"

The people kept repeating the word half-demon. I turned to Kaede rather confused.

"They yell hanyou because he is half-demon, child," she responded.

That did not answer my question. My eyes left hers and returned to the arena.

"Half dog to be exact," she smirked.

I blinked.

That was it.

That was the man I had been searching for.

That was Inuyasha.

I could not see him clearly for his body was enclosed by his armor and he wore a which hid his face. All that was visible was the silver cloak that covered his back.

He leaped into the skies and landed on top of a lion stabbing it in the back. The blood seeped out of the animal and the lions roared in anger. The crowd went wild, throwing whatever they could in the air to demonstrate their excitement.

Inuyasha signaled the gladiators and they followed his orders…as if it were his men…as if it were his war…as if he were a God.

He ran towards another lion and one of the men threw him a sword. He caught it with ease and cut the lion's throat. One of the lions ran from behind and tried to attack him but Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately one of the men did not. The lion crushed him into the wall and bite his leg, sinking its long fangs into the man's flesh. The man screamed in agony which only seemed to agitate the people. Inuyasha aimed and threw his sword, stabbing the animal in his stomach. The lion turned to face him before falling to the ground.

There were still five men standing, one wounded, and only one lion left.

The men dared not move for they valued their lives. Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the moment, the life or death situation.

He ran towards the snarling lion, but the lion was fast and pounced on top of him. The crowd went silent, thinking that their hero was dead. I myself doubted for a moment. The lion seemed to move and the crowd only prayed that they were wrong. The lion was thrown to the side and Inuyasha stood up.

"Hanyou!"

"Hanyou!"

"Hanyou!"

The gladiators gathered around him and aimed their swords to the sky in victory.

I had to admit that I was relieved that he had survived.

"It is usually the lions who defeat the gladiators," murmured Kaede.

"Since they won, do they gain their freedom?" I asked curiously.

"Some of them are already free, my dear."

I stared at her in disbelief. Surely she was joking. What kind of monster would like to live his life slaughtering?

"Some are simply paid for entertainment. If ye are good and people want to see ye fight, ye will be paid to fight. Thus it is why Inuyasha has become the greatest gladiator. Men want to be like him, women want to be with him."

I scoffed. She obviously did not know me. I did not understand what Kikyo saw in this pitiful creature.

"Come, child. It is time we went to work."

"Where is it you plan on taking me?"

She ignored my question and merely kept on walking. She was not planning on answering my question.

I had not paid attention to how we got there but we did. It was a dark pathway and we could here noises on top of us. I concluded that this was where the gladiators were taken after their battle. As we continued down the path we were stopped by a man.

"He is not to be disturbed."

"Step aside," ordered Kaede.

We pushed passed the man and she ordered me to wait there. I only waited for a couple of minutes for Kaede came out of the room she had entered and ordered me to go inside.

I obeyed.

The room was rather big and seemed secluded, as if it were an important person's room.

"Hello?" I asked, closing the door gently.

I did not understand why Kaede forced me to enter a room when I was the only person in it. I walked around for a few minutes, looking at things spread across the person's desk. There were so many letters written from so many women but only one caught my attention. Apparently this woman was obsessed with his silver hair. _Silver hair?_ _That means this room belongs to…_

"Well aren't you quite the nosey one," someone whispered into my ear.

I dropped the letter and gasped at how my ear had warmed up immensely from the contact with his breath.

"No matter I've got nothing to hide," he chuckled.

Excuse me! Was this man mocking me? How absurd. It could not continue. I would not permit it.

"See here you…," I stopped. I could not continue my sentence. From what was not understandable could now be easily understood. The man was the God of sex for I had never seen such a man. His eyes were brighter than gold itself and gave me a clear vision of his soul. His nose was perfect and his lips looked soft and smooth while his wet, chiseled body was bathed in a tan color which could only perfected by the sun. I assumed that he had just bathed for I noticed that his lower region was only covered by a thin cloth. I blushed and turned away from his body.

"I was not nosey, I was bored. Mind you, I do not have to be explaining myself. Yet, you should have made your presence known," I replied.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes only to see him smirking at me. How could I have wanted to meet this idiot?

"And interrupt your reading?" he asked daringly.

"You are no gentlemen!"

"And you are no lady."

I turned to him and shoved my finger into his hard chest.

"How dare you speak to a woman that way you…you…vile creature."

He only laughed.

"I am leaving. Good day."

"Where to princess?"

"What is it to you?"

"She's not outside, if that's what you're expecting."

I watched him sit down. He was somehow amused of the current situation.

"Excuse me?"

"Your here for a reason sweetie."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Because I paid."

"I will not have sex with you if that is what you are trying to indicate."

"Don't flatter yourself baby. She only wanted me to help you loosen up a bit."

"I do not need your help. It was very nice meeting you and thank your for a horrible afternoon."

I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. I shook the door hoping that it was only stuck but it would not open. It was locked. I forced my eyes to look at him but he only grinned while a fang peaked out of his mouth.

"I told you. I paid."

I groaned.

"How long must I be forced to stay?"

"I wouldn't say it like that. More like…how long will I have the pleasure of enjoying your company?"

"Answer the question."

"A week," he smiled.

"One whole week? You cannot be serious."

"You should appreciate that I decided to help you. After all, I happen to be an expert," he winked.

I blushed furiously, "It is none of you concern about my sex life."

"I didn't say I was interested, princess."

I stared at the floor cursing myself. I should have escaped when I had the chance.

"You know, you're not that ugly."

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!_

I turned to him finding him smiling. Why did he think everything was amusing?

"What makes you think you are so high and mighty?"

"It was a joke pussycat."

"Stop calling me whore names."

He began to move forward and pretty soon he had me backed up against a wall. He grabbed my chin and forced me too look into his gorgeous eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he lowered his face.

"What _would_ you like to be called then?" he smirked.

"Kagome," I stuttered.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We are all aware that I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Was it his eyes? _

_Was it his body? _

_Was it his arrogance?_

I could not figure out what it was that made my body attracted to him. My female mind was able to resist his "charm", if that is what you would like to call it, but my stubborn body reacted differently. It completely surrendered to the insolent man that stood before me.

He approached me, moving my chin forward while he leaned his, gradually closing the minimum space between us.

I slowly closed my eyes awaiting his firm lips upon mine. Yet they unexpectedly never came in contact with each other. I opened my eyes in confusion and found him smirking.

_Damn._

He had made a fool out of me. All he wanted was to feel in control as I surrendered to him, nothing more. He wanted to see me become vulnerable while I anticipated this kiss of his.

I grew furious but before I could open my mouth and curse at him his thumb skimmed my bottom lip gently, while he turned my head and pressed his cheek against mine.

"I tend to have that similar reaction with every woman," he whispered with a slight chuckle, in my ear.

_A fool, indeed._

My mind had finally gotten control of my body. I pulled my hand back only to push it forward with all my strength. A loud sound proved that my hand had come in contact with his skin. I retreated, finding a red handprint on his grinning face. Why did he find everything so entertaining?

"How dare you play with other people's minds," I claimed.

"It was you who assumed I would kiss you, therefore you were the one who tricked your own mind," he smiled.

He could have been right but I would never admit that. I noticed he was still holding on to me and I pushed him off me.

"You are completely pathetic."

He chuckled once more.

"I could kiss you, if that is what you'd like."

I blushed once again.

"Of course not you impudent pig."

"You're face tells me otherwise," he chuckled while leaning towards me, "or could it be that you want me but you are too proud to admit it?"

He stared at me with amusing curiosity.

I turned my face to avert his eyes and I found, what seemed to be, a vase on his desk. I immediately reached for it.

"The only thing I will ever admit too is that it was _I_ was who murdered you," I said, throwing the vase towards his face.

He dodged it with what I suppose was his demonic speed and we instantly heard a knock on the door followed by a questioning voice.

"Is everything alright sir?"

I screamed for help but Inuyasha's strong hand covered my mouth before yelling at the door, "Yea, don't worry about it Shippo." He looked back at me, "She just likes to play rough."

My eyes narrowed in anger as I saw him contain himself from laughing.

"Sure thing, boss."

I bit his hand until he could not withstand his hold on me any longer and was forced to remove it.

"Inuyasha, I cannot believe you!"

He only laughed in response.

I walked away from him towards the window, which gave a good view of the city. The sun was slowly descending and darkness was bound to take over. Bright stars were appearing as the moon claimed the night.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I asked.

"Life's about fun Ka-go-me."

He walked towards his bed and sat on it, his eyes still looking at me.

"It is people like you who eventually get killed," I admitted, turning to face him.

"You're right. But it's people like me who get laid," he smiled.

"I have only been with you for a few minutes and already I hate you."

"There are ways to use that anger," he beamed, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

I could feel my cheeks heating as a red color spread across my face.

"Why is it you always manage to turn everything into a sexual conversation?"

"I like it when you blush every time I refer to the word sex," he grinned.

He stood up and walked across room for God knows what reason. I was not really interested. I stared at his bed where he had sat and immediately a thought went to my head. _Where was I going to sleep?_

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm," came his voice from the other side of the room.

"Please tell me you happen to have another bed?"

"Nope."

My eyes widened.

"Where am I to sleep then?"

"That's what the bed is for?"

"You are not serious, are you?"

He came walking towards his bed, pulling the blanket.

"Unless you would like to sleep on the floor," he grinned.

"We are not sleeping together on the same bed."

"Suit yourself, baby."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he really expecting me to sleep on the floor? How dare he treat a lady this way? Was this how he treated every woman? Was this really who Kikyo was attracted to? If so, I really do not understand what "love" is.

"Inuyasha?"

Only a moan came from his mouth. The stupid idiot had fallen asleep. It was to be expected since he did have a big fight today, so he deserved a good rest. I remember Kaede telling me that those who survived today's round would move on to the next one which was tomorrow.

I sat on the floor with my back reclining on the bed, as I continued to ponder. For the first time in my life I missed my family, even my father. What would have happened if I had married Kouga? I would not be in this mess that is for sure. Yet for some apparent reason, I was glad I had run away.

I realized that I oddly enjoyed Inuyasha's company. He was the first man I had ever met who treated me differently let alone the first man I had ever been alone in a room with. Or it could be that he treated all women this way just so they could sleep with him? I smiled. This guy really was pathetic. Then I wondered, why was it he that made a living killing people. He spoke so fondly of life and all he did was slaughter people. Is it just irony or is there more to him that meets the eye?

Light poured through the window and onto my face. I raised my hand to cover the warm glow that attacked my eyes. I had been awake all night, thinking, that I had not realized morning had approached.

I felt the bed move and I turned only to find Inuyasha's face in front of mine.

"Morning," he smiled.

"You are despicable, Inuyasha," I pouted.

He laughed, pulling on a lock of my hair.

"Its only morning and already you've began with your insults."

I smacked his hand away and turned my head.

"You made me sit on the floor all night long."

"I offered you the other side of the bed. It was you who decided to sit on the floor," he remarked, standing up.

I remained quiet as he walked towards the end of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to fight today."

"Will you fight all of those who survived yesterday?"

"Most likely," he replied. He walked towards me, already with his armor on, and gave me a questioning face. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

"I am not going."

"All of my ladies are to come and watch me. You, my dear, are no exception."

"I said, 'no'."

"Kagome, I don't want to force you."

I turned my back on him and he grabbed me and threw me over his back. I kicked and scream, while I punched his back but I eventually quieted down for nothing seemed to affect him.

"Why do I have to come?"

"You're my good luck charm."

I scoffed. There is no such thing as luck. I began to hear the noises from the people as he continued to walk further on. He walked into a dark tunnel, under the crowd, and came out where both the light and the noise greeted us. He put me on the floor and I immediately noticed that I had a perfect view of the arena, right in the middle.

"This is your seat."

I saw two demons, each standing on one side of the chair. He walked towards me and I took a step backwards.

"What? No good luck kiss?" he asked.

But before I could respond, he placed his hands on my each side of my face and crashed his firm lips onto mine. It was a chemical bond and I swear I could feel a static shock that passed from his mouth into mine. It was a dominant kiss to show me that it was he who I belonged to; it was he would pleasure me; it was he who was in control. He bit my bottom lip hard only to suck away the pain. I whimpered as I completely isolated myself from reality only to focus on him.

What was this man doing to me? In only minutes he could have me as his servant, pleading, wanting, begging. That is when I snapped back to reality. I could not let him know that he had such power over me.

I pushed him off and my lips came into contact with the cool wind.

"Kiss my ass!"

"I'll make sure to do it when I return," he smirked.

"I hope you die!"

He merely chuckled.

"Shippo. Hachi. Watch over her."

"Yes sir."

He came up to me, whispering in my ear, "Now I have something to look forward to tonight." He gave me another quick kiss before walking away.

I turned red instantly as my hand reached up to touch my bruised lips. That arrogant bastard twisted everything up. I only meant to insult him, and the idiot took it literally. I was about to walk away when I felt to hands force me to sit on the chair.

I groaned.

"The time has come," announced a voice, "to see who is the boldest of them all. Bring out the gladiators."

There came a roar from the crowd.

It had begun.

Five men came out. The people cheered as they saw their favorite gladiators come out onto the arena.

Immediately the battle began. Each fought against each other, but you could easily tell who Inuyasha was. He moved beautifully, as if he were an eagle, flying over the ground. A spear was throne towards Inuyasha and he easily dodged it. He ran towards the gladiator who had throne the spear and merely jumped, grabbing the man's shoulder with his left hand, and stabbing him in the neck with his right.

Only four men were left.

While Inuyasha fought with one of the gladiators, the other two that were left fought against each other. The tallest one of the two thrust both of his swords into the other man's stomach while the smaller man screamed in pain. I asked this Shippo who the tall man was and he only responded with the name Bankotsu.

The people cried and yelled his name, while I bit my nails in terror.

My attention returned to Inuyasha, who had trouble defeating the man whom he was fighting. He tried stabbing him with his sword but the man dodged it, only to come up to Inuyasha and kick him in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the floor and the man kicked away his sword. He plunged his sword towards Inuyasha but Inuyasha barely dodged it, though he did receive a large wound on his left leg. He limped and reached for his sword, throwing it and stabbing the gladiator in the chest.

I sighed in relief.

Bankotsu, on the other hand, raised his sword and forced it down, viciously separating the poor man's head from his body.

I screamed in horror and the crowd only yelled louder.

They were the only two people left in the arena and Bankotsu had the advantage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We are all aware that i DO NOT own Inuyasha!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Their eyes collided. It was a vicious stare that seemed to have lasted an eternity. Their eyes were burning with the desire to live and the passion to slaughter.

Silence flooded the crowd while the two gladiators remained still as if they were trying to do the impossible; understand each other.

"This Bankotsu," I turned to Shippo, "surely he has been defeated before, correct?"

"No, he hasn't."

I gulped and my gaze returned to the arena. Bankotsu ran towards Inuyasha with full speed. My body pulsed with anxiety and terror as the battle commenced for Inuyasha stood still.

"This will be a most interesting battle," I heard him add.

"Oh God."

He plunged his swords forward and Inuyasha barely dodged for the injury on his leg had slowed him down. If this problem continued the battle would not last much longer and defeat would claim him, along with death.

I saw Bankotsu's mouth form into an evil smile. He knew. That damn bastard knew. He only needed to see it, just to make sure his assumptions were correct.

He turned quickly aiming at Inuyasha once again and was able to scratch his left arm. The scarlet liquid mixed itself with the dripping sweat before trailing down the tanned arm.

That stupid Inuyasha was making me nervous.

"Is this the best you got? How very unfortunate," Bankotsu grinned as he lunged his swords forward.

Inuyasha only smirked and blocked the attack with his own sword.

A huge sigh escaped my mouth while the crowd cheered with excitement.

Inuyasha leaped into the air and pointed his sword downward over Bankotsu. He came down with and incredible force but Bankotsu was able to dodge it. Bankotsu came up from behind and kicked him continuously while Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Get up," he kicked.

"I said get up!" he kicked once more.

Inuyasha slowly grabbed the sword laid behind him and before Bankotsu could kick him again, Inuyasha stabbed him in the foot. Bankotsu screamed in pain and the crowd roared while I stood up in joy only to be pushed back down by the two guards.

Inuyasha retrieved his sword and stood up slowly using the sword for support. Once he was up he threw his arm back and pushed it forward hoping to make contact with Bankotsu's face. Bankotsu dropped one of his swords and stopped Inuyasha's hand, assuring that fist and face would never meet. His dark violet eyes looked up to see Inuyasha's surprised face while his hand crushed Inuyasha's fist.

Inuyasha grunted and was slowly being over come by Bankotsu's strength and was forced to kneel on the ground.

The people grew silent and I remained still.

Bankotsu let go of Inuyasha's hand and swung his sword horizontally hoping to cut off Inuyasha's head.

Timed stopped for a moment as I felt clear sparkles streaming down my face. I brought my hand to wipe the warm tears. _Was I…crying? But why? _

I lifted my eyes up to find Inuyasha staring at me, smirk- SMIRKING! _That idiot is in a life or death situation and he is smirking! I cannot believe it._

Time returned to normal and just as the blade was about to penetrate his flesh and cut his neck, Inuyasha stabbed Bankotsu in the stomach with his sword.

I blinked as Bankotsu froze, dropping the sword, and falling to the ground while his cold blood isolated him.

Inuyasha turned to me and smiled before falling to the ground as well.

While the crowd cheered and repeatedly yelled "Hanyou!" I stood up. Before the guards could force me back down, I punched the one on my left and ran. Hachi, I believe.

I tried to remember where Inuyasha's room was but there were so many damn turns. When I found it I sat in front of the door. I did not wait long for Inuyasha was brought instantly into the room and laid on the bed. When he regained consciousness he forced everyone to leave, except me, and ordered Shippo and the bruised Hachi to stand guard at the door.

I placed a cloth drenched in hot water over his bruised ribs. I could not bear the silence and decided to speak.

"Inuyasha you cannot keep yourself locked up in here. You need to see a doctor."

"I was wondering when you were going to explode," he chuckled.

I was surprised how my skin heated up immensely when it came into contact with his hot flesh.

"I- I am serious," I said in a soft voice.

Before I knew it my fingers were skimming lightly over his hard, wet chest, slowly moving up and down in rhythm with his breathing. I had never seen the male body before, let alone up close, which is probably why I became entranced with it.

I heard his name roll off of his mouth huskily which is when I realized what I was doing. I immediately pulled my hand back trying to avert his gaze.

"I- Sorry."

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Why?" he asked, gently reaching to touch my hand.

I turned to look at him. I though for sure he would come up with a perverted remark.

"Why what?" I questioned, ready to defend whatever it was he was about to claim.

"Why were you crying?" he smiled.

I choked and retrieved my hand which only made his smile widen.

_Damn. _

"I was not crying."

I stood quickly and went to get another cloth for his leg. The one he was already wearing was drenched in blood.

"Sure you weren't," he chuckled.

I returned and sat on the bed, gently removing the previous cloth.

"You know, you didn't answer my question."

"I told you. I was not crying," I claimed, slowly wrapping the cloth around his leg.

"You know what I think?"

"Now you are thinking?" I commented while I continued to wrap the material.

"I think you're falling for me," he whispered sexily.

I scoffed while I finished tying the cloth.

"It happens all the time."

"Of course it does," I mumbled trying to maintain my confidence.

He smirked.

"Come to think of it you're the first one to fall for me before the sex. It's usually during the sex when the women fall for me. I can't blame you though."

"Excuse me!" I yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it towards his head.

He laughed as I continued pounding on him.

"I'm wounded remember."

"If you are able to come up with those unnecessary comments then you must be fine," I mentioned, trying to calm down.

"I only did it to get you to tell me why you were crying."

"We already discussed that," I said, lying next to him.

"Actions speak better than words, Kagome," he commented turning to look at me with those gorgeous golden orbs.

"My father used to say that."

I closed my eyes as we both stayed quiet for a moment. It was not until I rolled over that I realized he had fallen asleep. It _was_ a tough battle. I have yet to thank him for not dying. I do not know what would have happened if Bankotsu would have killed him. I have come to notice that despite his perverseness and rude remarks he is very simple and full of life. Something I lack and yearn for.

I saw his ears twitch and sighed while I watched his smooth chest move up and down.

"I…I was worried about you, okay. I cannot explain it. I just…did not want to lose you."

It was quiet once again. Before I heard laughter, that is.

"See? It wasn't that hard," he smiled.

My eyes widened in shock. That stupid-

"Inuyasha! I cannot believe- why did you- you are- I HATE YOU!" I yelled trying to slap him.

He caught my hand effortlessly and forced me to look at him.

"I have to admit that I liked the fact that you cared," he said, completely ignoring my comment.

My gaze softened as I stared at him confusedly.

"Not many people cry for me."

"Do not get used to it," I muttered.

He chuckled but returned to the same serious mood. I watched his eyes carefully. His pupils grew when he was serious, minimizing the beautiful golden color that reflected from the sun.

"I'm not scared of dying," he whispered, "but when I saw you crying I realized it just wasn't my time."

The fact that he was not joking frightened me for some apparent reason. I had gotten used to his stupid remarks.

I quirked an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "You are not just saying this to get me into bed with you, right?"

He grinned, "But we _are_ in the same bed babe."

I believe I like the serious Inuyasha better.

"I mean- you know- sleeping together- naked- you know what I mean!" I frowned.

"You mean sex?" he asked, his grin widening until a fang was visible.

"Never mind," I blushed.

"Come to think of it," he smirked, "I believe you owe me something."

"Owe you what?"

"Something you mentioned before my battle. What was it? Kiss my ass?"

"I owe you know such thing," I claimed, a red color spreading across my cheeks.

"It was after you kissed me when you offered that proposal."

"After _I _kissed _you_?" I echoed loudly, moving towards him. "It was _you_ who kissed _me_."

"Hmm, but you didn't complain," he smiled looking up at me, gently rubbing my arm with his smooth fingers.

"You are despicable."

He laughed. Loud. And I merely stared. _This man is going to be the end of me._ I placed my head softly on the feathery cushion and waited for him to quiet down. He did, eventually.

"You better get some rest. I will be right here attending your wounds. I will not fall asleep so do not try anything."

He grinned, "Seeing how it's you who desperately wants me, are you sure _you_ can lay on the same bed with _me_?"

Why did he always-

"Do not flatter yourself. I am not going to fall asleep."

"Good night then," he smirked, slowly kissing my cheek. I could feel his lips slowly nipping my cheek, leaving wet trails as if he were teasing me.

I pushed him off and blushed again. It was becoming a habit and I hated it. I did not like showing people my emotions, especially to him. Yet for some odd reason, it was my lips I wish he would have kissed. They yearned for his firm touch as they remembered the last time they were used.

"Good night," I murmured.

He stared at me amusingly, knowing what I wanted. Somehow I felt his stare was saying, "If you want more, come and get it", but I am too proud and stubborn. In addition, I _never _beg.

He closed his eyes when he saw that I was not going to plead for more. Soon his breathing relaxed.

I made sure he was asleep this time, not that I was going to fall for his pathetic trick again. I whispered his name and he moaned in response. I smiled wondering why he was always happy. But my smile did not last long as I tried to answer this question. _Was he always like this? Was he ever angry or sad? Has he ever felt fear or betrayal? Or…does he hide his emotions under that smile and cocky attitude? _

Little did I know that my eyes were slowly closing, finally blinded by darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Inuyasha.

Many **thanks** to all of those who have left me comments. Whether they were good or bad comments, they were still **greatly appreciated**. I would also like to thank **Mistress Anei Kasai** for all her support. And I am **truly sorry** for the delay. I had **finals** and all that good stuff, plus I was **grounded **so that adds to my excuse. Okay in this story **things are now going to start patching up** BWAHAHAHA sighs too much Bleach…ANYWAYS ON WE GOOOOO!!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_I could smell it._

_The sweet fragrance released by the beautiful roses in our enormous gardens. I could hear my younger brother's voice as he welcomed me. My mother's warmth surrounded my body as she embraced me. The taste of a salty tear that trailed down her pale cheek burned on my dry lips as I kissed her. _

'_Home.'_

_I was home._

_I held on to my mother tighter, never wanting to let her go. _

"_Miss Kagome?" she asked in a concerned voice. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked confusedly._

_That was not my mother. _

I heard the voice give an explanation but unfortunately I could not make out the words. However, it was that one word which managed to wake me up.

'_Inuyasha?'_

My eyes unlocked and the vision of my mother vanished into oblivion as the bright light of reality blinded me. I blinked numerous times and what was once blurry could now easily be seen. It was a young woman carrying a small tray in her hands.

I looked around before speaking to her and realized that it was not the room I was in last night. Surely there was an explanation to why I was brought here. I tried not to panic.

"I am sorry, what is it you said?"

She nodded and spoke again, "I was given the orders by Master Inuyasha to send you breakfast."

I watched her carefully as she set the tray down beside me before speaking, "Where is your _master_?"

This was utterly familiar. Too familiar. It was making me uncomfortable.

"He knew, miss, you would ask such a question and therefore I was told to remain silent. Yet, he would like you to stay here and wait for him."

I frowned as the lady walked towards the door. Inuyasha was making me stay in a room after all I did for him. _Damn him_.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Northern Lands, miss," she stated calmly before closing the door behind her.

'_Northern Lands?'_

I opened the tray and dipped my finger into the cold, thick substance that had been served to me for "breakfast". I brought that coated digit to my mouth. Oatmeal.

I closed the tray and looked around the room, finding, to my pleasure, a linen dress._ Could it be that it was for me? Or did it belong to another woman?_

If it did happen to be another woman's dress, then I would have to apologize later, for I put it on. I no longer had any interest in waiting and unfortunately for Inuyasha, I would have to disobey him. I was not going to wait in that chamber until he decided to grace me with his presence.

I made my way towards the door, as my hand slowly gripped the cold handle. Before my wrist could make any movement, a loud scream penetrated through the wall. It was similar to the voice of that woman who had given me the tray earlier.

Footsteps of men made there way across the hallway, proven by their visible shadows seen under the door. I slowly walked backwards, away from the entrance and bumping into the wall. The door was kicked down and three men entered my chamber. They stared at me with a mischievous look in there dim eyes.

"Boss, you might wanna take a look at this," one of them grinned.

"I told you," replied a hidden male voice, "we only came for— a woman?"

I gazed at the tall man. The violet cloth he wore brought out his white, creamy flesh. His dark brown hair was tied which allowed me to see his dark violet eyes that gave him a mysterious look.

"Leave us," he smirked.

His men grinned and obeyed without question.

"What's your name?"

He made his way towards me, but that did not force any answer out of my mouth.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?"

He brought his hand behind me neck and pushed me forwards, in front of his face.

"We'll fix that," he smirked.

His warm breath hit my face as lowered his lips, hoping to claim mine. I coldly turned my face, receiving a wet kiss on my cheek. He retrieved and raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"My name is of no importance seeing how it will not change the situation I am in."

It was quiet before he a loud laugh erupted from his throat.

"I like you," he grinned, "MEN! Take her. She's coming with us."

Before I could protest a dark cloth was placed around my head and I fell into a dark slumber.

_I heard the door creak open and a dark figure came walking in. He mumbled my name and I moaned his. I had been waiting for him. I stood up and the cloth that had surrounded my body fell to the floor, exposing my naked body. He walked towards me, throwing his sword to the side. My hands reached to touch his burning cheeks. I pulled him towards me, tasting him once again. He forced my mouth open all the while forcing me onto the bed. His arms snaked my hips while he grounded his body into me. _

"_I want you," he whispered, gasping for air._

"_I want you too…Inuyasha."_

'_That was not right.'_

I awoke, panting. My body was hot and covered with sweat. I could feel warm trails drip down my skin, soaking my clothes.

"I see you have awakened. It seems you were having an _exotic_ dream so I chose not to wake you," he smirked, sitting near me. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

My cheeks flushed a pink color as I remembered the dream; I was doing something I had never done before with someone I barely knew. Inuyasha's perverted mind was beginning to affect my own. My face turned an even darker shade when I felt a hand slowly make its way down my lower back. I slapped the man's cheek, a loud sound echoing from the walls, before curling up into a little ball.

"Why is it you kidnapped me? I told you, I am of no importance," I growled.

"Oh but you are, you see," he murmured, touching the red bruise on his face.

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You were in Inuyasha's room. You are probably a great value to him."

I scoffed. If only he knew how that half-demon mocked me.

"That is absurd. I mean nothing to-."

"That's what I first thought, since Inuyasha does happen to have many concubines," he interrupted.

I felt the awful sensation, known as jealousy, run through my body and I did not like it. I knew Inuyasha had bedded many women, but why was it different now? Why did I feel like my guts were twisting? Why was my heart pounding fiercely?

"But he never brings one into his house, let alone his room, therefore you _must_ be important."

I wrapped my arms around my knees, placing my head between my legs, "You are wasting your time…as well as mine."

"He'll be here."

I turned to him, "What do you want from him anyway?"

"His money."

"What for?" I asked curiously.

He frowned, "The love of my life was taken away from me." His purple eyes softened, "I need that money to bring her back."

"Do you know why she was taken?"

"She was forced to work in the Western Lands for Lord Kouga."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened as I remembered. Could it be that this lover of his was that woman who Kouga had sent to help me…, "Kagome."

"Hmm," he stared at me with confusion.

"My name is Kagome."

He smiled.

"It seems, Lady Kagome, you have fallen for my charm."

I saw his mouth form into a small grin, "Don't think I have given up on my plan."

I pouted. He did not understand. Inuyasha would not waste his time to find me. He would only find another woman, one that would actually please him. It was then when I realized that I did not want him to leave me alone. I wanted him to find me. I wanted him to mock me. I wanted to hear his laugh and his perverted remarks. I wanted him to…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

The door was pushed down, revealing, "Inu—Inuyasha? What…what are you doing here?"

"Kagome!" he ran towards me and held me in his arms before turning to the man who had kidnapped me, "What did you do to her Miroku?"

'_Miroku?'_

"I did nothing to her that she didn't like," he winked.

"You bastard," he growled, pushing him towards the wall, "Don't you ever touch her again."

He turned to look at me with a cold stare, "Let's go, Kagome."

"I'm afraid I can't let her leave."

I swallowed hard as he stopped and turned to Miroku with an angry look in his eyes, "What did you say?"

"I need something in return."

Inuyasha did not answer and I saw his hands close into a fist. I walked to him and wrapped my soft fingers around his. He stared up at me in confusion and I nodded to let him know he was not a threat.

"You haven't changed," he growled. "What do you want?"

"Money."

He remained silent before speaking, "I'm sorry, I can't give you that right now. If you want the money you will have to travel with us to my next battle. We leave tomorrow morning." He let go of my hand and walked up to him, snarling, "Make sure you know that I'm only doing this for Kagome. Nothing between you and me has changed."

He turned his back and pulled me close to him. We walked through the open entrance and he wrapped me under his warm arms, not bothering to look back at Miroku.

I had never seen Inuyasha this angry. The beautiful golden orbs were tainted with anger and filled with concern. The smirk that is always plastered on his perfect face was gone.

And the fact that he did not even speak was what frightened me the most.

We reached his house, and Inuyasha was still silent. I wanted to speak, but I did not know where to begin. He was probably upset with me for disobeying him. I had to explain.

"Inu-" his lips silenced mine in a kiss. His arms enclosed my body, bringing me forth to his own body. It was not a kiss of dominance. Nor was it a passionate one. It was merely an apologetic kiss…filled with regret, as if he were asking for forgiveness. But…why?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled when he released of my lips.

I still did not understand.

He hugged me closer to him, placing a hand on the back of my head, "Oh God, I thought I had lost you."

"Inu…yasha?"

"When Ayame told me that you had been kidnapped, I felt a deep stab in my chest; something that I had never felt before," he murmured, holding me tighter.

My arms moved slowly up his back as my forehead slowly descended upon his shoulder. Then I remembered. His wounds. They had not yet healed. I lifted my head and my dark brown eyes collided with his deep, passionate ones.

"Inuyasha your wounds…I need to-"

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"What…do you mean? I am supposed to stay with you, remember."

"That's not what I mean. Don't—don't go back to Kaede. Stay…with me."

* * *

A/N: TUN TUN TUN!! Chapter 3 for 'The Possesor' will be out soon!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

I did not sleep last night.

I could not. Not after that incident. Not after those words which are now engraved in my heart and forever on my mind. I could not understand why he had said such a thing…why he had said it at that moment.

Miroku had pointed out the obvious.

'_Concubines.'_

He had many, including Kikyo.

No.

Kikyo…she was something else. The letters verified she was something…more.

I was astonished and confused but I did not reject his proposal…honestly I did not answer. The pressure engulfed me into deep silence and only made it more difficult for me to speak.

He noticed I had no answer and simply walked away. He showed no emotion but I could tell he felt betrayed…sad…upset even and yet, he did not force me to answer.

I did not do it to offend him nor did I even do it for pride. I just could not answer and he walked away when he saw I was not going to give him a response. So I went to one of the rooms and I have been lying on the same bed since. I have not eaten. I have not slept. I have not moved. If it were I who could control breathing, I probably would not have breathed either. I have only been replaying that scene continuously through my head.

A strong beam of light set upon the bed I was laying on. I could feel its heat warm up my cold body and turned my face to avert its shining gaze.

What was this strong feeling burning deep within my chest? I had only been with him for two whole days, today being my third, and the fact that my days with him were slowly coming to an end…the fact that I would have to leave…it saddened me for some reason. Could it be that I was beginning to feel something for him? Could I really be falling for him? Was this what the other women felt?

The hard knock on the wooden front door was what brought me back to reality.

Today we would be leaving for this battle of his and Miroku would be joining us. They seemed to share a history of which neither one of them wanted to speak of, let alone remember. I wanted to know what it was they were hiding. I had never seen Inuyasha act the way he did last night…on the arena was something completely different which is why I did not take it to any consideration.

I groaned as I sat up. I did not want to see him right now, but as I have mentioned I must not falter. So I forced myself out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. My hand reached for the handle, fingers slowly gripping it into a perfect grip. I opened the door and focused on the tall figure standing in front of me.

_He_ was standing there, greeting me with a small smile and acting like nothing had happened. Why was he acting so…normal? I instantly pouted and he walked up to me.

"Nice face," he chuckled, tweaking my cheek.

I pulled away and the self-satisfied grin on his face widened. I remained silent as I stared at him.

No.

He _had_ been up all night. I just had not noticed it until now. His face, his smile…it may fool me. But his eyes…never. Those bright golden orbs opened the doors that lead straight to his soul.

"Inuyasha…I—"

He knew he had given me a glimpse of his deep inner emotions and the smile slowly slid off his face.

He turned away, averting my soft gaze.

Coward.

Immediately, I pulled on his hair before he walked away.

"Where are you going?" I growled before he could complain.

"We were supposed to leave early but you, my dear, overslept," he pointed out, slowly gripping my hand that was grabbing his delicate silver coat.

"You could have awoken me."

He pulled me close to him and goose bumps ran through my body as his hot breath mixed with mine. I was positive Inuyasha could hear my heart pound in its cage, retaliating every time it came in contact with my ribs.

His lips formed the small smirk that I both loved and detested and his eyes twinkled with the same mischievous look that appeared before a perverted comment.

"I could have," he commented before whispering, "but we wouldn't have wanted Miroku to hear us now, would've we?"

The heat from his body was being absorbed by my own and I could feel a warmth spread across my face. His hand slowly traced its way up my arm, making circular motions with his thumb over my smooth skin. His touch, his caresses…they were different. They were filled with a strong heat of passion and whenever he stopped my body would scream and yearn for more.

He leaned in stopping in front of my mouth. I whimpered knowing that he was merely teasing, making his smirk grow even wider.

"Let's go, princess," he breathed.

I stood there standing, watching helplessly as he walked towards the entrance. He left me craving for something that never came and although that made me upset, I had to thank him; for caring and not pressuring me…for not making it anymore difficult…for treating me normally after last night.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" he mocked with a smile.

I snapped out of my daze, walking towards him and out the entrance.

"Where is Miroku?"

"Don't tell me you actually care about him?" he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mi—"

"Lady Kagome!" cried out a voice.

I looked ahead and evidently Miroku was standing near the carriage, waiting for us.

"Miroku. When did you—"

He took my hand and gently kissed it.

"I have been waiting for you?" he whispered huskily.

I pulled my hand away from his grasp and slapped his head.

"What happened to this lover of yours?"

"She doesn't have to know," he smiled.

I saw Inuyasha's eyes burn red with jealousy and anger. Commotion was the last thing we needed, so I pulled on Miroku's ear and brought him to the carriage.

"Is privacy what you seek, Lady Kagome?"

"Silence you fool," I whispered.

Inuyasha walked slowly towards us, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned closely, pretending that his only objective was to open the door. But no. Of course it was not. He wanted to threaten Miroku. I noticed this because Miroku instantly stepped away.

I walked inside and the two men followed after. The journey had begun. Inuyasha was going to win his battle. Miroku was going to win his lady. And I was going because…come to think of it, I had not clue why I was exactly going. The only thing I could come up with was that I was being forced. I nodded. Yes, forced. Nothing more.

I stuck my head out the small window, watching the trees pass by and sighing boredom. Miroku had fallen asleep and the silence between Inuyasha and I was unbearable.

"Where is your next battle?" I returned to me seat and asked.

His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake.

"Is it important?" he smirked.

My eyes narrowed.

"If you do not wish to tell me you can answer more appropriately," I crossed my arms.

He chuckled with his eyes still closed.

I turned to look at him. His thick, long eyelashes covered his eyelids and his beautiful noise pointed upwards, while his lips parted allowing the necessary oxygen flow through his mouth.

"Am I really that interesting," he opened his eyes and grinned, turning to me, "Kagome?"

"Do not flatter yourself," I said through gritted teeth, looking away.

"Admit it already. Admit that you've fallen for me," he whispered huskily, moving closer towards me.

"What _are_ you talking about?" my face bloated as I pushed him away.

He laughed.

"How much longer until we get to wherever it is we are going?" I sighed.

"Impatient, are we?"

We were interrupted by Miroku's loud snore. The drool seeped from his mouth only to be absorbed by his clothing. I sighed and changed the topic.

"Do you have to?" my gaze softened.

"Huh?" he looked at me confused.

"Fight another battle, that is."

He remained quiet and only stared at me.

"I do not want you to fight again. I do not want to see you die," I whispered.

"I'm not going to die," he smiled, placing his rough hand on my knee.

"Promise?"

"Of course. I mean, I'm an undefeated champ baby."

"Stop boasting, I am serious," I commented, swatting his hand away.

The carriage stopped.

"It seems we have arrived. Miroku. Miroku! Wake up. MIROKU!!"

"Inuyasha stop it. Miroku."

His eyes popped open, "Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"We're here."

We both stepped out and Inuyasha walked ahead of us. What was he so upset about?

"Miroku, do you have any idea where we are?" I whispered.

"Why of course Lady Kagome. These are the Western Lands."

My eyes widened and my body froze. I stopped walking and felt myself go numb. My heart pounded and I stopped breathing. We were in the Western Lands…Kouga's territory.

* * *

**A/N: **I know. I know. I know!! I'm sorry I took so long to update. But I've been having family problems and someone close to our family died as well. So I wasn't feeling all to well. But things like that happen you know. You just have to move on. Anyways I want to thank you for being so patient. My apologies. 

Masterkon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

He would find me.

He would take me back.

And he would torture me until I learned my lesson.

What I had been running from…what I had been hiding from…it was all coming back to haunt me.

Several thoughts penetrated my skull and swirled around in my mind. I could feel an enormous amount of pressure engulf my head while hot blood rushed down toward other body parts, leaving me light-headed. It was getting difficult to breathe and the vision of the countryside before me was beginning to blur. Familiar voices were stirring from within me and I could no longer control my balance. I gave up trying to remain stable and let my eyes roll back, allowing my body fall freely.

My eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by darkness. My memory failed me for I could not remember what had happened. All I knew was that I could not stay here for long.

I sat up and the wet cloth that had been placed over my forehead slid down my face.

"Don't move," whispered a recognizable voice.

I mumbled a few words that not even I understood. I was shushed while coarse hands reached for the cloth on my face and placed it in a bowl of cold water.

"Lay down."

I obeyed.

When the cloth was fully soaked it was placed again on my cold forehead.

"Thank you," I said subconsciously.

My eyes grew finally grew accustom to the darkness and I was finally able to recognize the person in front of me.

I moaned as I felt the cold water trail down my face and onto my neck.

He moved his hand under my head and lifted it gently. I did not know at first why he was doing such a thing. It was not until he slowly placed my head on the soft pillow that I realized he had switched it.

"Better?"

I nodded and closed my eyes once again, falling into a deep slumber. I was tired and needed to recuperate.

I did not wake again until morning when I felt a warm figure roll away from me, leaving me alone in the cold. I groaned and moved closer to the heated body, wrapping my arm around it to make sure it would not escape. The bed I was on vibrated when a deep chuckle erupted from a familiar throat.

"Possessive, aren't we?"

I raised my eyelids and was given the pleasant view of a tan, muscular back. It took a while for me to process his comment. I was able to comprehend it when I realized that my arms were locked around his waist.

Immediately, I let go and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he mentioned, rolling over to face me. "It felt kinda nice."

His amber orbs reflected such an indescribable emotion that I had to avert his strong gaze. My face turned a deeper shade of red when my eyes accidentally rolled down towards his chest.

He smiled at my awkwardness.

"How are you feeling?"

I raised my head to look at him.

"Better," I started. "For everything that you did, I want to thank you."

"Are you kidding?" He leaned in, "I deserve to be repaid for my courtesy."

Before I could even ask how, he planted his soft lips upon mine. A wave of pleasure hit me while a strong yearning for his body washed over me. He pulled me closer to his body while I opened my mouth and allowed his desperate tongue to meet mine.

I did not know when I had fallen for him, but I was glad that I had. If I had not ran away from Kouga…

My heart skipped a beat.

Kouga.

I had forgotten where I was. I had forgotten the danger I was in. I had forgotten it all.

Inuyasha stopped kissing me when he realized that I was no longer kissing back.

"What's wrong?"

I could not get the right words to form a proper sentence.

"Are you upset?"

I shook my head no.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice beginning to fill with worry.

My eyes began to water. I did not want to tell him. For some reason I wanted to keep my past hidden. I was a princess, I had royal blood flowing through my veins…and it is that which forbids me to fall in love with anyone, let alone a gladiator.

"I—I cannot stay here, with you."

"Why?"

His eyes darkened.

"I need to leave this place."

"You can't leave. Where the hell are you gonna go?"

"He will find me."

"Who'll find you?"

"I cannot—I"

"Who will find you Kagome?"

He sensed my nervousness and sighed, wrapping his arms around my frail figure.

"Kagome, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath.

"I am not who you think I am."

"What…do you mean?"

"I—"

My sentence was interrupted by a knock on the wooden door.

"Inuyasha? It's me, Miroku."

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your battle…it's about to begin."

He cursed silently as he arose from the large bed. I saw him disappear into a different room before coming out with his full armor. He opened the door and grabbed a hold of Miroku's violet toga.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

He gave me one final quick glance before walking away to his destination…the arena.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there."

He nodded and closed the door. I got out of bed when I heard the door lock in place. Instantly, I threw the covers over and grabbed a heavy plate. I made my way toward the door and slowly opened it so as to not make any noise.

Miroku was in front of the door, facing the hallway. I was grateful that his back was facing me because it facilitated my plan.

I raised the plate and dropped it hard on his head. He fell to the floor unconscious and I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the room.

"Sorry Miroku," I muttered as I closed the door.

I needed to leave. I was not planning on leaving Inuyasha, I just needed a place to hide and Inuyasha's room was not what I needed for several gladiators walked passed it. If one of them were to find me, surely they would alert Kouga. He was probably still searching for me and would give anyone a reward if they were to catch me and send me to him.

I did not know my way around the area but I was able to find a way out. I took a quick glance at the arena and whispered goodbye. When I turned, I bumped into a hard chest and fell on the hard floor.

"Well, well, well."

My eyes widened in horror.

That voice.

"If it isn't my sweet Kagome."

It couldn't be.

I brought my arm up to block the sun from my eyes and gasped when I was able to see his face. His eyes were not like Inuyasha's. They were tainted with evil and reflected both anger and lust. Those strong hateful emotions were directed to me and me alone. For once I could not do anything. There was no where to run. There was no where to hide. I was trapped and surrounded by thousands of guards that were ready and willing to do anything he asked.

He detected my fear and gave me a malicious grin.

"Bring her to me."

**

* * *

****A/N: WOO! I updated all three stories. YEA!! jaja how sad.. I seriously need a life. Anyway please read and review babes… And remember… have a safe spring break!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Never had I been immobilized and controlled by fear. My blood turned cold, chilling my body as it coursed through my veins. The color in my face immediately vanished, turning pale like a fish's belly. Not even the cool air that barely entered my compressed lungs could calm my rapid heartbeat.

The men approached me and I did nothing but remain in the position I had been in for the past few seconds. Their rough hands enclosed around my thin arms and pushed my forward. And yet, no tears came. Not one.

His grin widened as he saw sweat flood my pores and pour down my skin, soaking the thin cloth that covered my body.

"Why so nervous, Kagome?"

He had not changed. He was still the man that I loathed and the disgusting attitude of his was enough to make my stomach quench.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Let me go."

He came to me and enwrapped his cold, dry fingers around my chin, pulling me towards him. His hands were not warm and gentle, like Inuyasha's.

"And why would I do that?" he breathed.

I frowned.

"I have no business with you anymore, Kouga."

He stared at me as if I were joking, as if this were all a mere game.

"What did you say?"

"I am not in love with you and therefore I cannot marry you."

"You will not embarrass me in front of my men."

I could feel his fingers gripping me tighter.

"Get in the carriage."

I did not move.

"Get in the carriage, Kagome."

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then it shall be by force."

The guards that had surrounded us reached for me and threw me in. The back of my head hit the metal part of the carriage and I felt a hot liquid trail down my scalp. Slowly but surely I was losing consciousness. The image of Kouga in front of me was beginning to blur but his repulsive voice stayed the same.

"You _will_ become my wife Kagome. I have waited long enough."

The door was closed and I entered a world of darkness that no mortal would ever want to be in. It was a world that no one could enter and save you. You could be forever lost in an endless vortex where you, and only you, could find the exit.

I was standing alone. White surrounded me and seemed to stretch on forever. I yelled for someone but there was no answer…only an echo. Was I dead? Had Kouga killed me? Is this what hell looked like? No, it could not be. Maybe this was purgatory.

I yelled again. Nothing.

Before I could sit down and cry of frustration, Inuyasha appeared in front of me. He extended his hand towards me and gave me a flashy grin. Yet every time I reached for it, he would move. I cursed him but he kept a warm smile on his face. I tried running to him yet I could not reach him. Each step I took chased him away. Why was he leaving me?

I ran but the image of Inuyasha kept getting smaller. Before I knew it he was gone. He had left me…alone. Why?

I realized it. This was not real. This was all an illusion that I had created. I needed to wake up.

Slowly, my eyelids opened. I moaned as my hand reached to touch the cut on my head. The blood had started clotting and the cut would soon heal. I looked around and saw that I was in a dungeon, my hands and legs chained as if I were some common criminal. How long had I been unconscious? My stomach growled of hunger and my throat was dry. Filthy rats were eating the rotten food that, I suppose, had been given to me. The stench of sweat and dirt entered my nose. I had probably been in here for two days.

I heard footsteps approaching but I did not move. I had a feeling it was Kouga and I would not let him see me coward down before him.

"I see you have awoken."

I did not answer.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling out a tray of fresh fruit.

I felt my mouth water instantly and I was about to say yes. But where would my pride go?

"You must be. I bet you are thirsty as well."

No reply.

"There is an important even later today and I must show up. You will accompany me do you understand?"

He ate a fruit in front of me and I looked at him with disgust. Did that man really think I would accompany him?

He threw the tray and shook the bars. The rats ran to their holes. How I wished to be one of them.

"Do you understand?" he yelled.

He walked away and I heard him speak to a few guards. He left and the men came to open the cell door. I sat quietly as I watched them. When they came in, they picked me up and dragged me out. I made no movement whatsoever.

They brought me into a large chamber. Five robes were laid on the king sized bed; probably the ones Kouga expected me to where to his event. Three maids entered and took me to the tub. They had all been expecting me.

All kinds of oils were spilled on my head and every kind of soap was used to wash my body. There was no privacy. I was dried when I stepped out and given the white silky robe that touched the floor. When I saw that the maids were not paying attention I ran towards the door. The damn women chased me down and pulled me back to the room. They tied my hair to the side and let my curls hang freely. The final touch was a golden bracelet that went a little above my elbow.

"You look lovely, Your Highness."

I looked like the old me again and for some odd reason, I did not like it. It reminded me of the days when I was invisible, when no one cared about what I had to say. All of that had changed after I met Inuyasha.

When the women walked out of the room the same guards came in. Again, they dragged me to the front door where Kouga awaited me. I saw him look at me with pure lust as if I were only an object to satisfy his sexual desires. He came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

If it had been Inuyasha I probably would have blushed. Yet it was Kouga and thus those words meant nothing to me.

He pulled on my arm roughly.

"Come they are waiting for us."

We walked into the carriage and he sat in front of me. The sun had not set and I could still see Kouga's disgusting face. A few months back I thought he was attractive, now I just think he is an overly sized pig.

"Do not look at me like that. It was you who chose to run away."

I continued to stare at him, but I remained quiet.

"This had all been plan out since the day you were born. It is just the way life goes. You may not like it now but you will get used to it."

I leaned my head on the carriage door.

"We are not ordinary people, you and I. We have royal blood flowing through our veins. You cannot pretend to be a peasant Kagome. Not only would you be lying to the rest of the peasants, you would also be lying to yourself. Accept the fact that you will never be normal. And is not that the best way to live? Like a king?"

"Silence Kouga."

He chuckled.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Your voice just bores me."

We reached our destination and when I got out of the carriage I felt the air escape my lungs. We were in the arena where Inuyasha battled. I tried to get back in the carriage but his guards grabbed me.

"Wrong way, Kagome," he grinned.

I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I could feel the tears beginning to emerge but I held them back. I would never let Kouga see me cry.

They dragged me to the tunnel where only the wealthy were seated. I kicked and screamed, doing everything I could to escape. They were too strong and I could not do anything about it. The few people that passed by did not even try to help.

I could hear my heart beat fast along with the roaring of the crowd. The light at the end signified that we were getting closer. I was beginning to feel sick again and wished that I could just collapse right there. The Gods were not on my side today.

Kouga walked ahead of us and the guards held me put. When Kouga appeared in front of the crowd, the people grew quiet. All that was heard was my heart pounding against my poor rib cage.

"Today is not an ordinary day," he yelled. "Today is a glorious day for I have found something that I had lost. And now I present to you my future bride."

The crowd cheered and the guards pushed me out, towards Kouga. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I wanted to hide from the crowd, from Kouga, from the world for I had just been publicly humiliated. To be called Kouga's bride was nothing but an insult.

Did these people even know what kind of person Kouga was? Had they any idea what Kouga thought of _them_?

My eyes roamed around the crowd before looking down at the arena. They came in contact with two familiar golden orbs that expressed nothing but shock and pain.

Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: Finally!! Sorry for the delay White Dire Wolf…jeje...anyways!! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER… I am SOOO happy…no more homework, no more tests, no more teachers…I'm seriously counting the days man.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY!!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I stood there like a dumb puppet and did not know how to react: millions emotions swirling around deep within my chest, only wanting to be poured out. Since I had not seen him in days, it was only normal that I felt somewhat happy to see my gladiator standing there in front of me. But the fact that Kouga had just introduced me as his bride only made me feel ashamed and guilty. Therefore, I did not know whether I should have left Kouga and ran blindly towards him or just have hidden away like a coward. Never had I been so disgusted with myself.

Cold knives stabbed my chest as my eyes locked with his penetrating gaze. The whole world could have screamed at that moment and my delicate ears would not have heard it. Not one word. The only thing I concentrated on was the man before me. It seemed that he as well did not know how to react for his eyes portrayed all kinds of emotions; anger being the dominant one.

Oh gods.

I could feel the warm tears threatening to fall down my cold pale cheeks but before I could do anything to show that I was deeply sorry, he turned his back on me as if he had decided to exclude me from his life forever. I wanted to jump and beg him to look at me. I wanted him to give me that warm smile that always made everything better. I wanted…needed…to hear his sweet, soothing voice that would always make my heart skip a beat.

Nothing. He gave me nothing.

It hurt.

The look he had given me, the way he turned and walked off to prepare him self for battle…it hurt.

"Are you planning on standing during the whole battle?" Kouga asked in a mocking tone.

I hated his stupid remarks and I loathed the way sarcasm seemed to seep out of his repulsive mouth. But I obeyed and sat down beside him where I was supposed to. Inuyasha was sarcastic at times, but he never meant to humiliate me like Kouga. And if he ever did he would apologize.

I heard Kouga's advisors tell him that Inuyasha was the best gladiator that ever existed. Kouga just chuckled, not believing a word of what the older man had told him. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He had probably betted on Inuyasha's opponent. You see, to those with royal blood running through their veins, this battle is a mere game of entertainment: nothing more. They see the gladiators as puppets and therefore manipulate them to amuse themselves. They are all pathetic mortals who like to see people suffering in order to feel superior. Whet they do not seem to realize is that these gladiators are fighting against death…fighting for today…fighting for tomorrow.

"No one has ever defeated Jakotsu," he smirked.

_Jakotsu._

Inuyasha had mentioned his name once before…said that he had no ordinary sword. The way he was able to move the steel weapon almost made it seem like a snake. Was there really such a thing?

I took a good look at this Jakotsu and to be honest he looked nothing like a gladiator. But then again, one cannot judge on appearances. He was tall and pale, with dark brown eyes that portrayed no emotion; from far away, or at least from where I was standing, he looked more like a woman. When he turned to look at Inuyasha, a small smile appeared on his face as if he were _happy _to be battling him. Never had I seen someone smile before a battle.

"The two greatest gladiators stand before you in this arena," a man spoke, quieting the crowd.

Inuyasha and the other gladiator were given their sword. They stared at each other while the man gave his little speech.

"And so, let the battle begin."

The people got up from their seats and roared. The soft beating within my chest began hammering against its cage. I could not understand how people thought this was entertaining.

The minute the battle had begun Inuyasha began soaring over the ground while Jakotsu stood in place, watching Inuyasha's every move. Inuyasha jumped and before he could penetrate his shoulder with the tip of his sword, Jakotsu disappeared: he vanished into thin air before appearing on the other end of the arena.

_Magic?_

It could not be. Could it?

Was it even allowed in battle?

Shock was splattered all over Inuyasha's face, showing how that move was completely unexpected. Nonetheless, he landed on the ground and immediately turned around to attack again. No one knew where Inuyasha could pick up such speed and it was almost impossible to dodge one of his attacks. But then how was it that the gladiator he was battling could dodge them in one swift motion.

Again, Inuyasha jumped to pierce his opponent with his sword. And once more, Jakotsu disappeared. I looked at the crowd and they seemed to be enjoying themselves, unlike me. I could feel the adrenalin begin to rise from within me and the battle had barely started.

Inuyasha landed and turned to find Jakotsu standing in front of him. He plunged his weapon forward and was immediately blocked by Jakotsu's sword. His "snake" had been unleashed and while Inuyasha looked like he was having trouble, Jakotsu was grinning as if he were only playing a mere game.

They both jumped back and ran towards each other. The loud clash of the swords made the crowd yell for more. And then it happened. Jakotsu rotated his wrist, the sword following in accord with its owner, and grazed Inuyasha's arm with his weapon. My eyes widened in horror as blood trickled down his skin. It was just as Inuyasha had told me. That sword **was not** an ordinary sword.

Jakotsu backed away, watching Inuyasha grunt in pain. He smiled, moving the metallic blade up to his face and licking off the scarlet liquid. When he finished, he raised the sword to show the audience that he had cleaned his weapon. I found it disgusting while the people cried out in excitement.

When he saw that Inuyasha was beginning to run towards him, Jakotsu plunged his sword forward to defend himself. When Jakotsu rotated his wrist to move his blade just as he had before, Inuyasha jumped. That is when I understood. Inuyasha _wanted_ Jakotsu to attack him so he could see up close _how _Jakotsu moved his sword. By memorizing his steps and his movements, Inuyasha was able to dodge the attack.

I sighed in relief and heard Kouga scoff in displeasure and annoyance.

Jakotsu joined him in the air and tried to stab him. Inuyasha raised his sword to defend himself. Gravity pulled them down with great speed and before we could see what had happened, dust surrounded the arena. Anxiety washed over me. I needed to see what was happening. I needed to know if Inuyasha was still alive.

When the arena was cleared, I saw Jakotsu standing over Inuyasha with his sword placed vertically over his body. Inuyasha had positioned his sword horizontally to protect himself. I saw how Inuyasha was having trouble breathing and deduced that he had broken a rib when he landed. Jakotsu's eyes widened in amusement as Inuyasha began to push him off.

When they stood up, Jakotsu grabbed Inuyasha's neck and ran forward. He pounded him against a wall and began choking him. As the people roared, Jakotsu started laughing hysterically. He was enjoying himself, he was having fun, and he was going to kill Inuyasha.

I could not watch. This could not be the end. Inuyasha was supposed to live. He was supposed to save me from this monstrous hell. He was supposed to take me away. He could not just leave me here…alone. Was this payback for the lies that I had lived? Was this karma?

"Finish him," Kouga whispered.

No.

Please.

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly and thrust it forward. The crowd quieted down as they saw Jakotsu spit out blood. He pulled the sword out slowly and smiled as he saw his blood on the cold steel. He touched the coppery liquid and brought his finger towards his mouth. Smiling at the taste of his own blood, he let darkness consume him and allowed his body to fall freely towards the ground. Immediately I stood up and ran towards the edge to see if Inuyasha was alright. His head was rolled back against the wall and his breathing was slow but heavy.

He was hurt…but he had won.

My Inuyasha had won.

Guards walked out into the arena and carefully carried him away. He was to be bandaged and healed. The other guards came with a sack. I assumed it was for Jakotsu.

I saw Kouga stand up quickly but before he could go anywhere, I stopped him. My small hand gripped his arm tightly. He would not leave without answering my question.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to look at me with mischief in his ocean blue eyes and brought up a cold hand to hold my cheek. I retaliated from his so called "caresses" and ordered him to give me a response.

He only stared at me and smirked.

"It was decided that the victor of this battle would be invited to the wedding. And a proper invitation should be done in person."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"_It was decided that the victor of this battle would be invited to the wedding. And a proper invitation should be done in person."_

Those words…they kept pounding in my head. I longed to have them forgotten, longed to leave all of this behind, but I could not. Every little detail of Inuyasha's last battle was forever engraved in my head. Therefore, I could not forget even if I wanted to. How I wished I could be brainwashed. Then I realized, how stupid I sounded. If that was to happen, I would forget about Inuyasha.

A knock on the door told me that dinner had been served. As always, I was expected at exactly six o'clock for dinner. Today I would not eat. I did not care if Kouga had to come and yell and send me to the dungeon. I would not leave this room. That stupid bastard would have to dine without me. He would not be graced with my presence.

It did not take long to pass the message for the strong footsteps that seemed to approach my room told me that Kouga did not like the answer I had given him. But instead of arguing, to my surprise, he merely told me that if I wished to stay in this room then so be it.

I went to lie on my bed and replayed everything that happened two days ago. After the battle, I had been taken back to the mansion and locked inside this very room. I have been locked in here ever since. Every once in a while I was given water but I was not given any food. I was terribly depressed and thus I did not have a big appetite.

Last night I asked Kouga if he had really invited Inuyasha to the wedding. He simply told me that it was not my business; that I was only a woman and women had no say in anything. Did I not deserve to know who would attend my wedding?

I could just imagine the look on Inuyasha's face; one of disgust. How could I expect him to be overjoyed? How could I expect him to accept the invitation? He probably never wanted to see my face again. It was understandable. If I were him, I would not want to see my face either. If anything, I would expect him to leave and never come back. What better way to forget me?

If he were to leave, I wished to say farewell. How foolish of me to think that he would ever come back.

What an idiot I am.

I buried my face into my soft pillow and let the quiet tears run down my face. Tonight, I would cry myself to sleep again. Once more, I was alone.

I do not know how long I was out but when I heard footsteps inside my room, I awoke. My heart was pounding in my chest. Had Kouga come inside? Was he here to…rape me? Oh gods. I opened my mouth, preparing myself to let out a piercing scream but a strong hand wrapped itself around my open trap. He _had_ come to rape me. I could feel the heated tears streaming down my cheeks as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Shh," he said in a soft whisper, almost too soft.

This could not be Kouga. My body relaxed as it recognized that soothing tone. As my eyes grew accustomed to the dark, they immediately gazed towards the man in front of me. My eyes widened in realization. It could not be…could it? Was I dreaming? Had I really gone insane?

"I-Inu…yasha?" I wanted to know…needed to know…if it was him. Gods how I hoped it was him.

I raised my hand to touch the intruder's cheek and winced when he retaliated.

"I came here to ask you a question?" the voice asked.

It _was_ him. I do not know how but I could feel it; I could feel his aura. I did not waste time and wrapped my arms around his neck in a sweet embrace. Unfortunately, he did not feel the same way for he remained still.

Softly, he pulled me away.

"I need to hear the truth, Kagome?"

I remained silent; part of me feared that he had really come to tell me that he was leaving while the other part of me wondered what he wanted to know.

"What is it?" I swallowed.

"Are you really—"

He could not form the proper question and it made me uneasy.

"Are you really…royalty?"

I stared down at my hands and nodded, as if it were something to be ashamed of. It was his turn to remain silent as if he were trying to find the right words. In the end he gave up and asked another question.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

I sighed.

"I did not do it to hurt you."

"Answer the question, Kagome."

He remained motionless, waiting for a proper response.

"Kouga was offering a reward to anyone who found me and I was afraid that if anyone found out they would take me back. My father had sent me to marry Kouga in hopes of uniting our lands ad he did it without my consent. He always did everything without my consent for I was just a woman. Immediately when I arrived to this mansion I ran away. Unfortunately, I ran into a few men who sold me to a cathouse. This is where I met Kaede and Kikyo. I was thinking about running away, but before I could do anything I was taken to you. At first I despised you for your sarcasm, but then I realized that you had been the first person to ever take me into consideration. You had been the first one to treat me as a human being," I sighed and looked up at his face, feeling the tears beginning to form once again, "and before I knew it, I had fallen for you, Inuyasha."

The cold look on his face diminished and his eyes softened in understanding.

"Kagome, I—"

"I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you. But the words never came out. I did not know if you would still see as the same person. I did not want to be treated like royalty anymore. I just wanted to be treated like a human. All I wanted was to live a normal life."

Before I knew it I was trapped in a passionate embrace. No words were needed. He understood what I was feeling and I understood him. He had forgiven me. He had given me another chance.

"I was angry," he whispered.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Not at you, but at the man who had claimed you as his bride."

"Inuyasha," I mumbled.

He continued.

"I would never allow some bastard to claim what is already mine."

I hugged him tighter, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Are you…are you going to marry him?"

I shook my head.

"Never," I whispered. "How can I marry someone when my heart belongs to another?"

He placed both of his hands on each side of my face and dipped his head, our lips clashing together and molding as one. There were so many emotions portrayed in this kiss—anger, frustration, passion, lust, love—it was driving me insane. I moaned at the softness of his lips and he took this as an opportunity to force his tongue inside my wet cavern; the feel of his talented tongue against mine and his strong musky scent was enough to drive me off the edge.

My hands, on their own accord, wrapped around his neck and forced him to lie on top of me. I whimpered as he abandoned my lips and left wet trails down my neck only to suck on my pulse. He softly caressed my thighs, slowly lifting my dress every time his hands moved higher. I could feel him smirk when I lifted up my dress all the way in frustration. He found my lips once again and teasingly pressed himself against my inner thigh.

I gasped once more when I felt his hands rub a place no man had ever touched before. He was gentle and mindful of his claws and I could do nothing but moan. My hands moved slowly across his back, memorizing each and every muscle.

"Inuyasha," I gasped he sucked on my earlobe.

He stopped his ministrations and turned to look at me, his hand tugging my black hair behind my ear. His gaze was soft and his eyes were brighter than gold itself.

He smiled and kissed my lips.

With his lips still pressed against mine he said, "Marry me."

I stared at him with shock. Had I heard correctly? Did he just…propose? I could feel my heart burst with joy and immediately hugged him.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

I giggled.

"Yes."

"Lets run away together. We can forget about everything that happened. I could resign as a gladiator and you could resign this lifestyle. We could live in the country…we wouldn't have much, but we'd have each other."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. That was my response. But before we could to anything, the door swung open.

"How sweet, the poor gladiator is in love with my woman. Unfortunately for you, gladiator, your life ends now," he grinned maliciously. "Guards, seize them."

Ten men came into my room and grabbed Inuyasha, even if he could fight them off Kouga would only call for more.

"No," I shouted. "Kouga stop this, please."

"Kouga stop this, please," he mimicked me in a girly tone. "Do not tell me you are in love with this filthy creature."

"I am."

He walked up to me and slapped me hard in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Inuyasha yelled. "Don't you ever touch her!"

"I can do whatever I want to what is mine," he spat.

"I'm not yours Kouga."

He grabbed a hold of my arm, "You will be. The marriage has been moved up. Guards, send this despicable hanyou to the dungeon. Let the village know that there will be an execution tomorrow morning. As for you," he turned to look at me, "you _will _marry me. I have waited long enough."

* * *

**A/N: i know i know i know. im SORRY! i REALLY am. i dunno what happened. i just didnt feel like writing anymore. but i finally got myself motivated again. it did take a while and im sorry. enjoy people!! i heart you all.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"_It was decided that the victor of this battle would be invited to the wedding. And a proper invitation should be done in person."_

Those words…they kept pounding in my head. I longed to have them forgotten, longed to leave all of this behind, but I could not. Every little detail of Inuyasha's last battle was forever engraved in my head. Therefore, I could not forget even if I wanted to. How I wished I could be brainwashed. Then I realized, how stupid I sounded. If that was to happen, I would forget about Inuyasha.

A knock on the door told me that dinner had been served. As always, I was expected at exactly six o'clock for dinner. Today I would not eat. I did not care if Kouga had to come and yell and send me to the dungeon. I would not leave this room. That stupid bastard would have to dine without me. He would not be graced with my presence.

It did not take long to pass the message for the strong footsteps that seemed to approach my room told me that Kouga did not like the answer I had given him. But instead of arguing, to my surprise, he merely told me that if I wished to stay in this room then so be it.

I went to lie on my bed and replayed everything that happened two days ago. After the battle, I had been taken back to the mansion and locked inside this very room. I have been locked in here ever since. Every once in a while I was given water but I was not given any food. I was terribly depressed and thus I did not have a big appetite.

Last night I asked Kouga if he had really invited Inuyasha to the wedding. He simply told me that it was not my business; that I was only a woman and women had no say in anything. Did I not deserve to know who would attend my wedding?

I could just imagine the look on Inuyasha's face; one of disgust. How could I expect him to be overjoyed? How could I expect him to accept the invitation? He probably never wanted to see my face again. It was understandable. If I were him, I would not want to see my face either. If anything, I would expect him to leave and never come back. What better way to forget me?

If he were to leave, I wished to say farewell. How foolish of me to think that he would ever come back.

What an idiot I am.

I buried my face into my soft pillow and let the quiet tears run down my face. Tonight, I would cry myself to sleep again. Once more, I was alone.

I do not know how long I was out but when I heard footsteps inside my room, I awoke. My heart was pounding in my chest. Had Kouga come inside? Was he here to…rape me? Oh gods. I opened my mouth, preparing myself to let out a piercing scream but a strong hand wrapped itself around my open trap. He _had_ come to rape me. I could feel the heated tears streaming down my cheeks as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Shh," he said in a soft whisper, almost too soft.

This could not be Kouga. My body relaxed as it recognized that soothing tone. As my eyes grew accustomed to the dark, they immediately gazed towards the man in front of me. My eyes widened in realization. It could not be…could it? Was I dreaming? Had I really gone insane?

"I-Inu…yasha?" I wanted to know…needed to know…if it was him. Gods how I hoped it was him.

I raised my hand to touch the intruder's cheek and winced when he retaliated.

"I came here to ask you a question?" the voice asked.

It _was_ him. I do not know how but I could feel it; I could feel his aura. I did not waste time and wrapped my arms around his neck in a sweet embrace. Unfortunately, he did not feel the same way for he remained still.

Softly, he pulled me away.

"I need to hear the truth, Kagome?"

I remained silent; part of me feared that he had really come to tell me that he was leaving while the other part of me wondered what he wanted to know.

"What is it?" I swallowed.

"Are you really—"

He could not form the proper question and it made me uneasy.

"Are you really…royalty?"

I stared down at my hands and nodded, as if it were something to be ashamed of. It was his turn to remain silent as if he were trying to find the right words. In the end he gave up and asked another question.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

I sighed.

"I did not do it to hurt you."

"Answer the question, Kagome."

He remained motionless, waiting for a proper response.

"Kouga was offering a reward to anyone who found me and I was afraid that if anyone found out they would take me back. My father had sent me to marry Kouga in hopes of uniting our lands ad he did it without my consent. He always did everything without my consent for I was just a woman. Immediately when I arrived to this mansion I ran away. Unfortunately, I ran into a few men who sold me to a cathouse. This is where I met Kaede and Kikyo. I was thinking about running away, but before I could do anything I was taken to you. At first I despised you for your sarcasm, but then I realized that you had been the first person to ever take me into consideration. You had been the first one to treat me as a human being," I sighed and looked up at his face, feeling the tears beginning to form once again, "and before I knew it, I had fallen for you, Inuyasha."

The cold look on his face diminished and his eyes softened in understanding.

"Kagome, I—"

"I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you. But the words never came out. I did not know if you would still see as the same person. I did not want to be treated like royalty anymore. I just wanted to be treated like a human. All I wanted was to live a normal life."

Before I knew it I was trapped in a passionate embrace. No words were needed. He understood what I was feeling and I understood him. He had forgiven me. He had given me another chance.

"I was angry," he whispered.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Not at you, but at the man who had claimed you as his bride."

"Inuyasha," I mumbled.

He continued.

"I would never allow some bastard to claim what is already mine."

I hugged him tighter, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Are you…are you going to marry him?"

I shook my head.

"Never," I whispered. "How can I marry someone when my heart belongs to another?"

He placed both of his hands on each side of my face and dipped his head, our lips clashing together and molding as one. There were so many emotions portrayed in this kiss—anger, frustration, passion, lust, love—it was driving me insane. I moaned at the softness of his lips and he took this as an opportunity to force his tongue inside my wet cavern; the feel of his talented tongue against mine and his strong musky scent was enough to drive me off the edge.

My hands, on their own accord, wrapped around his neck and forced him to lie on top of me. I whimpered as he abandoned my lips and left wet trails down my neck only to suck on my pulse. He softly caressed my thighs, slowly lifting my dress every time his hands moved higher. I could feel him smirk when I lifted up my dress all the way in frustration. He found my lips once again and teasingly pressed himself against my inner thigh.

I gasped once more when I felt his hands rub a place no man had ever touched before. He was gentle and mindful of his claws and I could do nothing but moan. My hands moved slowly across his back, memorizing each and every muscle.

"Inuyasha," I gasped he sucked on my earlobe.

He stopped his ministrations and turned to look at me, his hand tugging my black hair behind my ear. His gaze was soft and his eyes were brighter than gold itself.

He smiled and kissed my lips.

With his lips still pressed against mine he said, "Marry me."

I stared at him with shock. Had I heard correctly? Did he just…propose? I could feel my heart burst with joy and immediately hugged him.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

I giggled.

"Yes."

"Lets run away together. We can forget about everything that happened. I could resign as a gladiator and you could resign this lifestyle. We could live in the country…we wouldn't have much, but we'd have each other."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. That was my response. But before we could to anything, the door swung open.

"How sweet, the poor gladiator is in love with my woman. Unfortunately for you, gladiator, your life ends now," he grinned maliciously. "Guards, seize them."

Ten men came into my room and grabbed Inuyasha, even if he could fight them off Kouga would only call for more.

"No," I shouted. "Kouga stop this, please."

"Kouga stop this, please," he mimicked me in a girly tone. "Do not tell me you are in love with this filthy creature."

"I am."

He walked up to me and slapped me hard in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Inuyasha yelled. "Don't you ever touch her!"

"I can do whatever I want to what is mine," he spat.

"I'm not yours Kouga."

He grabbed a hold of my arm, "You will be. The marriage has been moved up. Guards, send this despicable hanyou to the dungeon. Let the village know that there will be an execution tomorrow morning. As for you," he turned to look at me, "you _will _marry me. I have waited long enough."

* * *

**A/N: i know i know i know. im SORRY! i REALLY am. i dunno what happened. i just didnt feel like writing anymore. but i finally got myself motivated again. it did take a while and im sorry. enjoy people!! i heart you all.**


End file.
